


Favourable Stars

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #328: Divination. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Favourable Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #328: Divination. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Favourable Stars

~

“Did you know we’d end up here when I asked you out earlier?” Neville said once they’d recovered.

Parvati smiled a mysterious smile. “A lady doesn't reveal her secrets.” She pressed her bare breast against his chest. “Nor does a Divination professor. What did you think?”

“I’m a simple Herbologist, I’d no clue.”

“I…had hopes,” Parvati admitted. “After all, I did shave.” She slid a smooth leg between Neville’s thighs. 

And it was much appreciated. Neville cupped her arse, kissing her deeply. “I may’ve had hopes, too.” 

“Then clearly the stars were in our favour.” 

Neville smiled, content. “Clearly.” 

~


End file.
